User talk:Solonor1987
NOTICE Your article was removed because it did not meet with the site's Quality Standards. MooseJuice (talk) 01:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Are you talking of the pictures it was taking on my phone you can deleted that. Solonor1987{talk} 1:25, Marh 23,2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Of course you have my permission. Fudokandojo@aol.com. Thanks for your support! Also, if you enjoyed Ole' Broken Bones Pete, read the prequel "Summer in Texas". It gives a little backstory on the characters of Joey and Jason before Ole' Broken Bones Pete. I'm currently starting the 3rd story in this series. They are all tied together. I'd even love to do 4 or 5 stories in the series. Again, thank you. It means a lot! Feel free to request any of my stories for narration. Yes please use my story! Thank you. E-mail is fudokandojo@aol.com Also see the prequal to Ole' Broken Bones Pete "Summer in Texas" Thanks for your support! Blacknumber1 (talk) 13:00, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 04:00, November 19, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:28, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:07, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:06, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: You are correct, we are no longer accepting those types of stories. Once again, I am left wondering why you are attempting to post here or on the Spinpasta wiki when there is a Frnech creepy pasta wiki? Why not take your story over there as it'll be a lot easier than trying to translate it here (where there are still severe grammatical issues.) Vous avez raison, nous ne accepterons pas ces types d'histoires. Une fois de plus, je me demande pourquoi la gauche vous essayez de poster ici ou sur le wiki Spinpasta quand il ya un Frnech effrayant pâtes wiki? Pourquoi ne pas prendre votre histoire là-bas que ça va être beaucoup plus facile que d'essayer de le traduire ici (où il ya encore des questions grammaticales graves.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :That is between you and him. We are not affiliated with the French Creepypasta wiki in any way. If you feel like they are abusing their powers, you can contact staff to report this issue. However, I would strongly suggest talking to him and asking for his reasoning first. :Ce est entre vous et lui. Nous ne sommes pas affiliés avec le wiki français Creepypasta en aucune façon. Si vous vous sentez comme ils abusent de leurs pouvoirs, vous pouvez contacter personnel pour signaler ce problème. Cependant, je suggère fortement de lui parler et de demander son raisonnement premier EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Warning Do not post incomplete stories/poorly google translated stories to the Writer's Workshop. Additionally you have not been assigned a topic for the fairy tale contest so how can you have an entry already? Doing this again will result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:20, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :^ Your story has so many instances of broken English ("they decide to make a fire camp", "Devon was about to sleep the howling its heard again", "he see nothing then darkness of the night', etc.) and is so below our quality standards that it is incredibly difficult to read and requires more than simple feedback/review. Please read the message above carefully as this isn't the first time you submitted an incredibly difficult to understand post. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:29, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Your story is far from perfect, it's riddled with wording, punctuation, capitalization, spelling, and story issues. A majority of these issues I've pointed out before in your numerous deletion appeals (which you're still ignoring and repeating the same mistakes). I'm sorry, but there are dozens of other users looking for feedback who will actually put it to good use instead of ignoring it and not learning from it. I warned you against posting poorly written/poorly translated stories there and you ignored that warning. I gave you a link to the French creepypasta wiki, it's evident your grasp on English is not functional. Post there in French and save us both the trouble. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:32, January 27, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:42, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review I'll point out the other issues that were present when you correct all the issues present that I originally pointed out. Additionally, remember that there are plot issues present here as well. Fixing only the mechanical issues will still not bring this story up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, April 22, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:16, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Your Story I'll post it int the thread in the Workshop once finished. I've been busy of late, but I'll se about getting it done tonight. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 00:35, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the Edit After looking through the story again, I want to say that I have a problem with it. The entire story leads up to an ending, but the ending contradicts the rest. The entire time, up to the last few sentences, Derek is just a normal kid. His dad is clearly mistaken about him. But that's thrown out the window at the end for no real reason. I suggest restructuring the story. You need to decide whether, by the end, Derek will be the monster his father claims he is. If so, then sprinkle little hints in about it. Leave clues that maybe the dad isn't entirely crazy, clues that the mom ignores because she believes in her son. Alternatively, maybe the father is crazy. If that's the case, then make the abuse the forefront of the story. Instead of a monster story, tell a psychological horror. Talk about how detrimental Duncan's treatment of his son is, how he attacks anyone that tries to stick up for him. The catch is that you can't do both. Either monster story or psychological story. Once you decide that, go back to the drawing board. Start from square one, and type out the story to fit the new theme. After that, check out Dr. Bob's profile. I believe he has some links to tools that will help you correct the errors in translation. After all of that, resubmit it to the Workshop, and go from there. The people there know what they're talking about, and even if some of them come off as a bit abbrasive, they do it to push for the best content for the site. That's all I got for now. Good luck. :) TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 05:28, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. :I'm afraid your story did not meet our quality standards. Stories that follow the "Jeff the Killer" formula are no longer allowed on the wiki. I suggest you take a look at stories in Suggested Reading to better understand what kind of stories we want on the wiki. Hope this helps, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. :Happy writing! MrDupin (talk) 16:32, August 11, 2018 (UTC) sorry sorry, I was busy yesterday and didn't have time to edit your story. don't worry, I will do it today. Blogicle Hey, you can't post a story as a blog. You need to post it to the writer's workshop if you want feedback. There are lots of people there who will help you if you need it ChristianWallis (talk) 13:45, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Story posted on the writer's workshop Your story has been posted on the writer's workshop. I would suggest contacting Staff on the community wikia if you're having issues with posting messages. Please refrain from posting stories on people's talk pages, blogs, etc. You were warned above by Christian and the next infraction will result in a temporary ban as per our site rules. I've removed your story from my talk page and posted it here. When you edit your story (I'm spotting a lot of the issues we've already talked to you about like dialogue punctuation, dialogue tag capitalization issues, spelling, awkward wording, etc.), you're going to need to post it as a comment on that thread. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:02, January 13, 2020 (UTC)